Sleeping Handsome
by Kulkas
Summary: "Cium bibir tubuh asliku." Hah? for SasuHinaDays Love 2015 [prompt: Fairy Tale - Sleeping Beauty] RnR? :)


Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tidak sengaja lewat rumah tua yang sudah ribuan tahun umurnya. Hinata selalu diikuti sesosok makhluk yang lumayan tampan dan melayang-layang disekitarnya. Meminta sesuatu padanya.

Yang membuat Hinata tidak habis pikir adalah permintaan sosok melayang itu.

"Cium bibir tubuh asliku."

Hah?

.

.

Sleeping Handsome © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, plotness, dan warning lainnya…

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Awalnya, Hinata lewat rumah tua itu karena tidak sengaja. Seolah ada yang membisikinya. Padahal kalau dirunut dari langkah pertama ia keluar dari sekolahnya, lewat jalan ini akan lama sampai rumahnya. Rumah disekitar rumah tua ini juga jaraknya jauh-jauh. Yang seharusnya berjalan kaki hanya sekitar belasan menit malah menjadi setengah jam sendiri. Setelah berdiri menghadap pintu pagar rumah tua itu, Hinata baru tersadar. Sadar kalau lewat jalanan tabu ini. Hinata seperti kerasukan saat berjalan.

Menengok kanan kiri tidak ada makhluk yang bernapas kecuali dirinya, Hinata memilih berlari menjauh dari rumah tua itu.

Konon katanya, rumah tua itu dikutuk. Iya, dikutuk. Kutukan macam apa, Hinata tidak tahu pasti. Ia hanya mendengar dari mulut ke mulut. Bahwa dahulu kala ada seorang anak lelaki yang digigit silumaran ular dilehernya. Menyebabkan si anak itu mati. Namun, sang kakak mengorbankan hidupnya untuk mematahkan kematian sang adik. Si anak lelaki itu tidak jadi mati, hanya tertidur saja.

Sumpah hanya begitu yang dapat Hinata simpulkan dari berbagai macam mulut yang mengoceh tentang rumah tua itu. Untu cerita nyatanya Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu.

Memasuki rumah, Hinata bahkan tidak menjawab sapaan dari ayah dan adiknya. Berlari terus hingga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Membuka dan membanting, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Barulah Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

Benarkah?

Melewatkan makan malam memanglah bukan kebiasaan Hinata. Ini semua karena melewati rumah tua itu. Hinata meraba-raba kasurnya, berharap menemukan ponselnya. Nihil. Lantas ia mendudukkan diri dengan setengah sadar. Menoleh kesana kemari mencari ponsel. Nihil juga. Kemudian tangan kirinya tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu yang berada dikasurnya. Melirikkan mata bulannya, ia mendapati ponsel yang dicarinya. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Aneh.

Bukannya tadi tidak ada dikasur yah?

Sosok melayang mengawasi pergerakan Hinata sedari tadi. Mata gelapnya mengunci tubuh yang ada di depannya. Ada gurat yang susah dijelaskan terpancara dari sorot mata dan wajahnya. Sosok melayang itu bersidekap dan memejamkan mata gelapnya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka tak kala Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya lagi. Seketika, sosok melayang itu mengikuti Hinata, menembus pintu. Sosok melayang itu tetap mengawasi gerakan kecil Hinata dari belakang.

Saat Hinata berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan, sosok melayang itupun berhenti tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha, menatap tanpa kedip seorang gadis yang tengah makan dimeja dapur dalam keremangan sinar lampu. Ingin sekali ia muncul di depan gadis itu. Namun ia urungkan. Dulu, banyak gadis pingsan karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya tidak mau membuat gadis ini pingsan seperti gadis-gadis yang ia temui dulu.

Saat mencari seorang yang pas dihatinya. Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Hinata berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya sambil melamun di suatu hari yang lampau. Dan sebuah ketertarikan akan gadis ini muncul dalam diri seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke yang membawa Hinata melewati rumahnya. Sekedar berharap Hinata dapat mengingat letak dan bagaimana rumahnya yang sudah ribuan tahun tak terjamah tangan-tangan manusia.

"Kau mau keluar atau tidak?" Sasuke sedikit terhenyak. Hinata berbicara dengan siapa? Dengan dirinya? "aku memang tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi... aku tahu kau mengikutiku."

Ah... ternyata Hinata memang sedang berbicara dengan sosok tak terlihat Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menampakkan sosoknya dalam keremangan dapur. Mulai dari rambut gelapnya, kemudian mata gelapnya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan seterusnya hingga tubuh transparan Sasuke terlihat oleh mata bulan Hinata.

Hinata menatap lurus kedepan, tepat dimana sosok Sasuke muncul. Dugaannya benar. Dia diikuti.

Di depan sana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hinata. Memakai baju putih lengan panjang dengan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Celana hitam mirip celana legging dengan balutan kain tebal berwarna ungu. Dan tali tambang ungu besar yang melingkari pinggangnya. Biar tidak melorot mungkin itu kainnya, pikir Hinata ambigu. Orang Ini hidup dijaman apa?

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata to the point sembari menyendokkan kuah ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cium bibir tubuh asliku."

Jawaban yang sukses membuat Hinata tersedak lalu terbatuk hebat. Seletah mereda, ia melolot ke sosok transparan di depannya.

Hari-hari yang tidak biasa Hinata resmu dimulai.

.

.

Ada Hinata pasti ada Sasuke. Hinata yang kesulitan pastilah ulah Sasuke. Begitulah kira-kira.

Ini hanya salah satu dari sekian hal keusilan Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Tapi tetap saja Hinata sedih dibuatnya. Hampir menangis saat tiba di kelas, bangku dan kursi yang selalu Hinata duduki tidak ada ditempatnya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan mata ialah sosok Sasuke yang melayang di depan papan tulis dengan senyum liciknya. Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup dirinya diikuti setiap hari dimana pun ia berada. Hinata tidak nyaman dan tidak aman.

"Kau membuatku depresi, Sasuke," ucap Hinata kala tiba dirumah.

"Akan ku ceritakan kisahku, mengapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur sembari melepas kaos kakinya. Tatapan mata keduanya saling beradu.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-"

Sasuke menceritakan awal mula kenapa ia bisa menjadi roh. Dahulu dijamannya yang namanya sihir bukanlah tabu. Ada penyihir gila yang sangat menginginkan tubuh Sasuke menjadi wadah sang penyihir, Orochimaru.

Saat usianya empatbelas tahun Orochimaru mengigit leher Sasuke, muncul sebuah simbol pada bekas gigitan itu. Orochimaru berkata: "Itu hadiah dariku. Dua tahun lagi aku akan datang dan mengambil tubuhmu itu."

Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya. Itachi lantas mengembara. Dua tahun kemudian, Orochimaru mendatangi Sasuke sesuai perkataanya. Itachi juga baru saja pulang dari pengembaraannya, tepat waktu. Dengan kekuatan yang didapatnya, Itachi mampu menghilangkan simbol dileher Sasuke dan membunuh Orochimaru.

Yang tidak diketahui Itachi adalah kenyataan bahwa tanda itu menyerap energi kehidupan Sasuke. Saat tanda itu hilang, sebagian nyawa Sasuke ikut menghilang. Maka demi kelangsungan hidup adik tersayangnya, Itachi membuat Sasuke tertidur. Sasuke akan bangun saat seseorang yang tulus menyanyanginya mencium bibir Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tertidur selama ribuan tahun. Entah kenapa ia juga bisa keluar dari tubuh aslinya, namun tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya.

Mungkin ia keluar sebagai roh untuk mencari seseorang yang tulus menyanyanginya.

"Mirip dongeng Sleeping Beauty, tapi hanya bagian saat putri tertidur selama ribuan tahun dan bagian cium," Hinata berdehem saat kata terakhir ia ucapkan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu dongeng apa itu, tapi aku laki-laki bukan putri."

"Kau Sleeping Handsome," ucap Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke. "lalu, ayah dan ibumu?"

"Mereka meninggal saat berlayar, usiaku baru empat tahun waktu itu. Itachi yang mengatakannya padaku."

Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari gestur tubuh Sasuke, dan Hinata bukan orang bodoh yang tidak peka mengenai itu.

"Maaf." Hinata menggigit ujung lidahnya.

Onyx dan lavender saling menatap. Ada percikan api asmara tak terlihat saat kedua mata berbeda warna itu beradu. Menghubungkan dua insan berbeda jaman dan alam. Keduanya memanas dalam sekejap. Lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Aku mau mandi, gerah," ucap Hinata mengubah alur suansana dengan tawa dibuatnya.

.

.

Hampir dua bulan lamanya Sasuke dan Hinata bersama. Sasuke mulai hafal kebiasaan-kebiasaan baik maupun buruk Hinata, makanan apa saja yang gadis itu sukai, dan masih banyak lagi. Sasuke sering berbuat jahil pada gadis mungil itu. Seperti menghilangkan bukunya, memindahkan bangkunya ke taman belakang sekolah Hinata, dan mengintip Hinata saat mandi. Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke tidak sengaja. Ada rasa bahagia yang timbul dihatinya. Konyol. Tapi itulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

Sasuke duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur Hinata. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Hinata dalam balutan handuk di dada dan pertengahan paha, serta handuk yang melilit dikepala indigo itu. Hinata yang memejamkan mata sambil bersenandung kecil, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dikamarnya. Tangan mungilnya sesekali menekan-nekan handuk dikepalanya.

Sasuke otomatis memperhatikan Hinata. Dari bawah kaki-kaki telanjangnya yang masih ada air, naik ke atas, naik ke tas lagi hingga menatap wajah Hinata. Cantik. Manis. Imut. Menggoda. Eh.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya yang melangkah, dalam detik yang sama ia mematung dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke menghilang perlahan dengan rona merah dipipi.

Setelah memakai pakaian, Hinata merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Kejadian tadi menyapa ingatannya. Memalukan sekali.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Sasuke mulai bermunculan layaknya kembang api yang meledak di langit saat Tahun Baru. Dan Hinata memerah lagi. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengabulkan permintaan itu.

"Sasuke," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Kelopak mata itu menutup.

"Hn."

Saat membuka mata, mata bulan itu menangkap onyx yang memabukkan.

Hinata yang berbaring diatas ranjang, dengan Sasuke yang melayang diatasnya. Berhadapan. Tangan kanan Hinata terulur, ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tangan Hinata hanya berjarak sekian mili dari wajah Sasuke. Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh transparan Sasuke.

Apakah gila kalau menyukai Sasuke yang berwujud roh?

.

.

Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa malam-malam begini ia mau saja disuruh Sasuke kembali ke depan rumah tua ini. Pagi atau siang hari kan bisa. Hinata memang menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Hinata pikir akan besok. Nyatanya, Sasuke tidak sabaran. Jadilah, menerobos keluar dari rumahnya malam-malam begini. Sasuke berjanji akan melindunginya kalau-kalau ada penjahat atau begal yang menyerangnya. Bicara soal begal, Hinata jalan kaki loh.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berada dibalik pagar rumahnya. Jantung Hinata berpesta didalam dadanya.

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke.

"Takut," cicit Hinata.

"Ada aku."

"Tetap sa-"

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Sengaja Sasuke memberi penekanan pada suaranya.

Mendorong pagar kayu yang terkoyak, Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki pekarangan rumah tua ini. Hinata hanya heran, rumah ribuan tahun dan tidak terjamah manusia masih bisa berdiri kokoh. Tampilang luar rumah yang katanya milik Sasuke ini memang mengenaskan. Pokoknya seram dan tidak terawat.

"Rumahmu berantakan," Hinata mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. "tapi untuk rumah yang ribuan tahun, ini keren karena masih bisa berdiri."

Mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai menuju pintu dan menembusnya, membuat Hinata tak sengaja menabrak pintu itu. Hinata lupa, hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa menembus benda-benda dan memindahkan benda, tetapi tidak bisa bersentuhan dengannya.

"Ceroboh," ejek Sasuke.

Hinata memberengut sambil mengusap pelan dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia memutar handle pintu. Terbuka. "Kau tidak pernah mengunci pintu? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk?"

"Tidak akan ada."

Perlahan Hinata mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Mulut Hinata juga ikut terbuka dan bergumam wow tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia harus meralat ucapannya tentang rumah Sasuke. Di luar dan di dalam sangat berbanding terbalik. Di dalam isinya rapi, bersih dan tertata dengan apiknya. Sihir macam apa yang digunakan oleh Sasuke?

"Rumahmu berantakan," Hinata mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. "tapi untuk rumah yang ribuan tahun, ini keren karena masih bisa berdiri."

Mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai menuju pintu dan menembusnya, membuat Hinata tak sengaja menabrak pintu itu. Hinata lupa, hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa menembus benda-benda dan memindahkan benda, tetapi tidak bisa bersentuhan dengannya.

"Ceroboh," ejek Sasuke.

Hinata memberengut sambil mengusap pelan dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia memutar handle pintu. Terbuka. "Kau tidak pernah mengunci pintu? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk?"

"Tidak akan ada."

Perlahan Hinata mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Mulut Hinata juga ikut terbuka dan bergumam wow tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia harus meralat ucapannya tentang rumah Sasuke. Di luar dan di dalam sangat berbanding terbalik. Di dalam isinya rapi, bersih dan tertata dengan apiknya. Sihir macam apa yang digunakan oleh Sasuke?

Hinata melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke setiap sudut dalam rumah dan bergumam wow tidak jelas. Ia terlalu takjub dengan isi rumah Sasuke. Lambang khas Uchiha tertempel apik diatas dinding perapian. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar kalau sosok transparan Sasuke sudah tidak disampingnya lagi.

Pintu terakhir yang harus Hinata buka. Saat terbuka, ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang sama seperti dalam wujud roh tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Hinata mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. Memandang lekat sosok Sasuke yang lelap.

"Kau terlihat tampan saat tidur."

Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak menuju dahi putih Sasuke. Meletakkan ujung telunjuknya tepat dipertengahan dahi, lalu menyeretnya turun melewati kedua alis indah Sasuke dan berhenti dihidung mancung Sasuke.

Seperti kerasukan, Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke._

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Namun perasaan tulus Hinata tersampaikan dengan tepat.

Tiga detik terlewati.

Hinata menjauhkan wajah memerah sempurnanya dari Sasuke. Namun sepasang tangan mengunci kepalanya, membawa wajah gadis itu menuju wajah Sasuke.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata._

Untuk kedua kalinya bibir mereka bertemu. Dengan Sasuke yang mendominasi keadaan.

Akhirnya, Si Sleeping Handsome terbangun dari tidur panjangnya oleh ciuman tulus dari seorang Putri Hinata.

 **-The End-**

Note: Inilah jadinya kalau saya buat fic panjang XDD Mengenaskan. Ada yang mau melibas isi ceritanya? Ditunggu dikotak ripiu. Nggak maksa, suer deh.

Salam SHDL,

Juli Ali


End file.
